After The Turn Escapades
by MaeCullen17
Summary: This is the sequel to "Before The Turn Escapades". It's a series of adventures that Bella and Edward take after her change into a vampire. Very Lemony, just the way you like it!: May get OOC. I won't be continuing this story...my sincere apologies.
1. Return Policy

**Hello, friends!! I'm sorry that it has taken so long to write this. All of the positive reviews have been very inspiring. Thank you for keeping up with my stories and showing your love. You gals are super!**

****Do me a favor and download "Escapades" by Janet Jackson…RIGHT NOW!******** Every time you hear it…think of your favorite chapter(s). (p.s.- Limewire is free…********…FYI).****

"**So, don't hold back just have a good time. We'll make the rules up as we go along, and break them all if we're not havin' fun! So, come on baby, let's get away. Let's save our troubles for another day. Come go with me. We've got it made! Let me take you on an Escapade!" ~Janet Jackson**

****Much Love****

**~Mae~**

**BPOV**

"Edward….Edward…" My head felt like it was spinning. I had yet to open my eyes and felt like I might be sick. _What's wrong with me?_

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here." I felt a warm hand graze my cheek and recognized the scent immediately: _Edward. _

I felt groggy and tired. _Something isn't right. I shouldn't be so tired, should I? Why did I feel like I just got hit by a Freight Train? They told me that I wouldn't feel this way. Shouldn't' I feel invincible? _

"Wha…Edward, I….why…" I couldn't get the words out. _Am I dying? Maybe Edward wasn't ready for this? Did he even bite me?_

"Open your eyes, Bella…Please?" The sound in his voice was remorse. He must not have done it. I probably passed out when I thought he was about to bite me and he couldn't stand to bite me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

_Wow. _

Instantly, I recognized the man in front of me: _Edward. _However, my memory of his beauty hardly did him justice. The man before me was far more perfect than what I remember. His perfect skin and tousled hair were just as I remembered, but something was different. I couldn't quite place it.

"Did you…Am I?…" The worried look on his face confused me even more. If I was a vampire, I wasn't able to read him any better than I could before.

"Bella…" He leaned over my body, resting his full weight to the side of me. "Bella, touch me."

His eye contact with me never broke as I reached my hand towards his face and pressed my fingertips to his lips. The instant that they met his eyes closed and he smiled.

"Oh…" My lips stretched into a pure and happy smile. _He had changed me. I was his equal. _When I touched his lips, I didn't feel cold, hard marble lips. No, they felt soft and warm. His lips were the same temperature as my hand.

Suddenly, I felt empowered. The amount of joy that I was feeling was fueling adrenaline in my body and I wanted shout my happiness to the entire world! I tried to reign in my feeling. I'm sure he was worried about me.

"How do you feel?" He rubbed his warm thumb over my lips.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He tilted his head to the side, trying to read me. _I guess it didn't matter that I was immortal. He still couldn't read my mind. Thank God. _

"Forgive me." I kissed his thumb then threw my body into his hurling us across the room and smashing our bodies into the East wall. It was invigorating! He didn't seem to weigh anything! "Whoa." That was the only way I could express myself. Edward's smile seemed to reach his ears.

I heard laughter behind me and a couple cat calls. I turned my body to face the rest of my family; they were all there.

"Hi." They all seemed much more vivid than I had remembered. I was looking at each of them in a new way. I recognized the details in their appearances that didn't even register to me, before. It took seconds for me to memorize every facet of their bodies. In that second, I felt a soft fabric cover my shoulders. _Oh, my God!_

"I'm sorry that I didn't dress you." Edward leaned in from behind me and whispered in my ear. _OH, how humiliating!_ I lifted my hands to my cheeks, awaiting my embarrassing blush, but it never came. Edward had put one of his woven shirts around me and I slipped my arms in the sleeves as he buttoned the front of it.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You look amazing!" Alice was hesitating stepping towards me. I noticed how her feel shuffled in the tiniest movements towards me.

"You really do, love." Edward kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Do you feel okay, Bella?" Carlisle had his arm around Esme who couldn't have a bigger smile on her face. "Is your throat scratchy or burning?"

"I, ugh…I guess?" I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel, but I wasn't thinking about blood. I was trying to get a grasp on my new senses.

"Don't rush things, Bella. You have all the time in the world to figure things out for yourself." Carlisle's smile reflected that of everyone else's.

"Do you want to try hunting or do you want to stay here a bit longer?" I felt Edward's breath sweep across my face and I got dizzy. _I thought that wasn't supposed to happen anymore?_

I turned around to face him and I noticed the huge Edward-shaped hole that I put in the wall!

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry!!" I practically pushed Edward into the next wall trying to get him out of the way. Again, I gasped at my strength. "Oh, Edward…" I tried to help him catch his balance.

"I'm okay." He laughed at me and the reversal of our roles. The entire family was laughing at my expense. "Relax, Bella, you're just getting used to your new body."

That's when I noticed such a slight, quick and small movement in Edward that, if I were human, I wouldn't have noticed. When he mentioned my new body, his eyes looked over my form and he licked his lips. _Mmm…I want him…NOW!_

I locked eyes with him and took a step towards him before taking that same step back. The rest of the family was watching my every move. We both looked towards them and all of their faces turned in different directions. They looked as if they were pondering the meaning of life.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Edward's words were in the direction of the rest of the family.

"No. We'll be going, now." Esme walked towards and kissed my cheek. "Bella, you look lovely. And, don't worry about the wall. You'll get a grasp on your strength in due time." She walked back towards Carlisle.

_Oh!_

My mind raced back to the foggy memory of my change. I had momentarily forgotten that Carlisle had been in the room while Edward and I were making love. I audibly groaned and slapped my forehead, barely feeling it.

"Bella?" Edward sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." My eyes locked with Carlisle's and he laughed at the realization.

"Don't worry, Bella," Carlisle walked closer to us and whispered in my ear. "I was strictly professional and will try to erase it from memory." He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb softly over it before turning and leaving the room.

"Look at that; the girl has a figure." Rosalie winked and hugged me.

Emmett was practically dancing towards us, and I was kind of hurt when he walked around me to Edward. "Damn, brother!" He slapped him on the back, smiled at me and walked out with Rose.

Edward sighed behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"You know what a new body means?" Alice scurried up to me.

"Let me adjust, Alice." I couldn't help but to laugh. It felt as if nothing had changed. Nobody was treating me any differently and a sense of comfort washed over me. That's when I noticed Jasper. _Jasper. _This must be infinitely easier for him.

"May I, Bella?" He gestured in front of him as if asking permission to approach me.

"Please." I felt like we had just made a break-through in our 12 Step Program. This was our big moment.

Jasper walked steadily over to me, without hesitation, and bowed in front of me.

"It's nice to be in closer proximity to you, Miss." He kissed my hand and flinched when I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to have you in close proximity, Sir." I released Jasper and everyone was grinning. Alice rubbed Jasper's back before lightly pushing him towards the door.

"We'll all be leaving, now. If you guys decide to go hunting, we'll be close. Just call us if you need help. We're all going to be hunting. Edward, don't be afraid to…tackle her…if you need to." Alice winced at her words towards Bella.

"I'll never let her falter." He kissed my shoulders.

Honestly, I didn't want to think about hunting. The idea of killing a human didn't appeal to me. I couldn't help but wonder if I were different. I wasn't sure what the thirst would feel like, but I was pretty sure that I didn't have it.

Faintly, I heard the door click and a pair of hands tighten on my hips.

"Am I too different?" I had mistaken his grip for one of distaste.

"What?" He stepped around me and pushed my back into my dent in the wall.

"I mean…do I still look like me? Do I still smell like me? Oh, God, my eyes!" I clapped my hands over my eyes and shielded them from his gaze. I'd forgotten that they would be red; the last thing I wanted.

"Bella…" He tried to take my hands away from my face, but I felt them steady. "Bella, come on. Yes, your eyes are red, but you look so unbelievably beautiful that I barely noticed the color. Your eyes look the same just slightly changed in hue."

Edward tried to pull my hands away, once more. "Bella, your eyes won't be red forever. Even if they were, I'd stare into them every day of my existence because I love you. I love _everything_ about you. Please…I haven't seen you looking back at me in three days…look at me."

There was a tortured sound in his voice that I couldn't avoid. The pull for me to do anything and everything for Edward was stronger than ever. I would give him the world if I could. For now, I will have to do. Uncovering my eyes, I looked into his with uncertainty.

"There's my beautiful wife." His warm smile lifted my heart. _He's here. He's here with me just like I asked him to be. He'll always be here with me. Always. _

"Thank you for giving me this," I lifted my hand to cup his warm cheek. "Thank you for giving me…_you…forever." _

"You have always had me forever, Mrs. Cullen." He moved his head to the right and kissed the palm of my hand. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Edward?" I pressed my body into him.

"Hmm?" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Kiss me." I felt his breath exhale across my face. He still seemed to be able to dazzle me. I'm glad that hadn't gone away.

Tentatively, his lips brushed mine but didn't make complete contact.

"Still warm…" He seemed to be mumbling to himself.

His tongue swept out and quickly tasted my lips.

"Still sweet…" He wrapped his arms around me, completely enveloping my body and opened his eyes.

"Still beautiful." He had me mesmerized. I couldn't move and it took me a moment to realize that I hadn't taken a breath. The thought had made me laugh; I couldn't help it.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He smiled as he brushed his lips over mine, again.

"Nothing," I laughed, again. "It's just…this is the moment that you would usually say, 'Breathe, Bella.'.

His lips crashed down on mine in an intense, lingering kiss.

"Bella…you don't have to come up for air, anymore." He talked into my mouth before pushing his lips roughly against his.

"Mmm."

Our lips moved together in a perfectly coordinated dance. His right hand moved up to the back of my neck, securing his hold on me. He was right, I didn't need to come up for breath. It felt different. I felt the urge to step back and gasp for air, but it didn't feel like my life depended on it. I would have much rather stayed lip-locked with Edward.

Shockingly, he pulled back from the kiss, slightly, and put an open mouthed his back on my lips. He repeated his action several times before I responded to his gesture. My body was anxious when I opened my mouth to his and felt our tongues meet just inside our mouths.

"Mmmmm…" He tasted like vanilla and strawberries. His taste was an aphrodisiac of it's own. I could stay here for days.

Our kisses deepened and I felt Edward's chest rumble from his desirable moans.

"Edward…?" I leaned my head back and let him travel down my jaw line. "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No." He didn't sound dissatisfied. In fact, I couldn't place his emotion at all. He seemed to be lost in his actions.

"What are you thinking?" I clawed at his back when he swiped his tongue over his bite mark.

"I'm thinking…," He grazed his nose across my collarbone. "I'm thinking that I never imagined I'd be this happy that you're a vampire. I'm thinking that your beauty is astonishing. I'm think that you're strong for not letting your thirst take over your body, immediately. But, you'll have to forgive me, Bella. Mostly, I can't stop thinking about how _naked you are _under this shirt." He bit my collarbone and it scent a chill down my spine that went straight to my center.

"Oh, my God! Do that again!" I tangled my hands in his hair and kept him close to my chest.

He ran his hands up my thighs and hips, pulling the shirt up with it, exposing my bare flesh from the waist down. His teeth grazed my collarbone, again, before he bit down in the same spot he hand before.

"Ugghhh!!" I banged my head on the wall behind me.

Edward's head shot up, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay?"

"MmmHmm…" I leaned my head back down to meet his gaze with my heavily lidded eyes.

"So, you like that?" He smirked at me. I could have sworn that I saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes!" I had to have him. I have to have him, _NOW! _I grabbed the front of his shirt that he had put on me and ripped the buttons off, sliding the shirt down my arms.

"Oh, Bella…" His eyes were drinking in my body. "Words cannot describe…"

I didn't have to words to respond to him. My hands jutted out and yanked the button of his jeans completely off his body and forced the zipper down in a quick movement.

"Whoa…careful, Love. That could be very painful if you're not accurate." He leaned in and captured my lips, once more.

I ignored his comment, yanked his pants to the ground and pushed him away from me. The look on his face was pure lust.

"Do you want me, Edward?" Both of breathing was erratic as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"More than you know." He took a step towards me, but I held a hand up to stop me.

"How do you want me?" He tilted his head to the side in question. "Do you want to make love the wife whom you haven't had the pleasure of being with in three days…or…" I stepped towards him, slowly. "Or, do you want to take your unbreakable wife…and (I pushed him back on the bed)…see how rough she can take it?" I didn't ask his gaze…I asked his lips. They were eye level with me and I badly wanted them all over my body.

"Ugh, I love you, Bella." He was reminding me before he hurtled my body into the Edward-Shaped hole in the wall. "But, all I want from you, right now, is that hot little body of yours! Forgive me?" He seemed to be having a mental conflict with himself.

"I forgive you! Please, take what's yours!"

Edward's lips were all over my body. He took his time trailing his fingers over every bare inch. He started on my scar, lightly trailed his hands down my sides, my legs, and back up the center of my body.

"Edward, if that's rough I'm going to be very disappointed with this new body." I smiled, wickedly, at him to show my sarcasm.

His lips twitched into a smile and he forcefully grabbed my full breasts in his hands and squeezed my nipples.

"Ugh…that's more like it." I covered my hands with his to squeeze harder.

"I think a new attitude came along with this new body, Bella." He licked the line between my breasts and up my sternum.

"I feel powerful. I can't explain it. Are you complaining?…Ugh!!" He circled my right nipple with his tongue before biting it and pulling it between his teeth.

"Not complaining." He said between clenched teeth. "Sexy…Very sexy."

Edward repeated his torture on both breasts while my lower body practically grinded against air. I was desperate for friction. All I wanted to do was test the limits of my new body.

"Mmm…" Edward stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Come here, you vixen." He carried me into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind us.

"Do I need a shower or something? Do I smell?" My entire body seized up with self-consciousness.

"No…no, Bella. You smell tantalizing! I just want you to see what I see." He put both of my feet on the floor and turned be around to look in the floor length mirror that was hanging on the back of the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There must be something wrong with me. I mean, I knew that my body would be stronger and nearly indestructible, but I had no idea that it would alter as much as it did. The only thing I could do was stare. I was only vaguely aware of Edward's erection pressing into my back.

Tentatively, I brought my hands to my, now, full breasts. They were at least a cup size bigger than they were before. My entire body was curvier all together. My arms were toned and didn't look like spaghetti noodles, anymore, and my calves actually had shape to them. I looked…_like a woman. _I looked…_different. _I was too afraid to look into my eyes, but I noticed that my lips were fuller and a more pale color than they had been. I'm sure that was due to the lack of blood flowing in my veins. My hair even seemed to be a bit darker than it was before and had a natural curl to it. _Wow._

"What do you think? Is it a keeper?" I heard the smile in his voice before I saw it on his lips.

"I don't…I don't look like myself. I look like somebody else, entirely." I moved my hands down my toned stomach and rested them on my slim hips.

"Oh, Bella…," Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. "You do look like yourself. I knew that your appearance would alter, slightly, but it wasn't drastic. You look beautiful, my love. Besides, I hate to tell you this, we can't return this body for a different one."

I couldn't respond. It wasn't that I didn't like my body; no. The problem was Edward's reaction. I knew he probably didn't see me any different than I was before, but I felt like he was worshipping this body more than he worshipped my human body. Why was that a problem? It just made me feel…I couldn't explain it. It was a difficult emotion.

"I'll just have to get used to it, I guess." I bit my lip and looked at Edward in mirror.

"I'm glad that habit stuck with you." He turned my face to his and pulled my bottom lip into his awaiting mouth.

His hands rested over my hands on my hips and started sliding both of our palms up my body to cup my breasts.

"These…are just as beautiful as they were before." He kissed my neck.

"This…," He placed our hands on my stomach. "Is just as tempting enticing at it was before." He kissed my shoulder and trailed our hands down to my entrance.

"And, this," He slid both of our middle fingers in between my folds making the both of us moan. "smells just as enticing as it did before." He slowly moved our fingers up and down making my knees want to buckle. "Do you mind if I have a taste, Bella?" His tongue slid up my shoulder and he sucked on my earlobe.

"Please…please, Edward." He lifted me up on the countertop so that my left side was facing the mirror. He slid his hands down to my breasts as he lowered his body between my thighs and took a deep breath.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He planted kisses on my hips and trailed his tongue where my thighs meet my pelvis.

"Closer…Closer…Mmm…" Instinctively, my hands tangled in his hair, roughly, and brought his head to where I need him.

"Grab me harder, Bella." He practically growled out the words. I tightened my hold in his hair and he lowered himself to my center.

His tongue darted out and lightly pressed on my clit causing me to nearly jump off the counter.

"Delicious, Bella. Let me savor this." His hands held my hips to the counter with force. Just the fact that he didn't have to hold back was turning me on beyond words.

Edward's tongue started at my entrance and licked up to my clit at least fifteen times in an agonizingly slow pace. He considered this savoring, but I considered it torture. Each swipe of his tongue caused all of the muscles in my body to clench and my eyes to roll in the back of my head. He smirk on his face was proof that he knew how he was tormenting me.

"Come on, Edward. I thought you wanted it rough!" I was able to break his hold with my newborn strength and grind against his face. He shot a warning look up at me and slammed my hips back onto the counter. If I were human, it would have broken my tailbone.

"Stay." It was a command. _Holy Hell!_ "I'm not finished, yet." He pulled my clit between his lips and sucked on it as his tongue caressed from inside his mouth.

"OoohhhGodddd!!!" My head fell back and shattered the mirror on the wall. I unwound one of my hands from Edward's hair and gripped my own. "Don't stop!!! That's what I want!! Don't stop!!"

I'm glad the family had gone out hunting. Thought, at this point, I'm not sure that I would care if they were right outside the bathroom door.

To add to my pleasure, Edward circled my entrance with one of his fingers and roughly pushed it inside me. He didn't wait for my reaction before he started plunging them in and out.

"Yes!! Ugh!!! Harder, baby….Ahhh!!" My hips were struggling against his hold as I tried desperately to free my body.

His moaning and growling was sending vibrations over my clit and making my body ache with need. He removed his mouth and replaced it with the thumb from his free hand.

"What do you need, Bella?" His eyes were cloudy and hooded. He looked like a mythical God looking up from between my legs…like he was born to bring me pleasure. What stared as a dull need between my legs had blown up into savage craving! _So close!_

"Fuck me! Please, Edward, please!!??" I felt like I needed to cry. My throat was tight and I my head felt heavy. If he didn't enter me, I would lose any sanity I had left.

"Thank God." He pulled his finger out of me and stood between my legs.

"Beautiful, girl." He attached his lips to mine as I grasped his rigid member in my right hand and began pumping it. "Ugh!! Tighter, Bella!"

Edward's forehead rested against mine as I tightened my grasp on his and pumped faster. I could see the muscles in his jaw clenching unclenching in the exact synchronized rhythm as the contracting muscles in his stomach. _He was beautiful. _

"I can't…I have to…" He tore my hands off of him and entered me in one swift movement.

"AHH!!!" He head fell back, again, as he stretched me.

"Are you….?" He couldn't get the rest of his question to form words on his tongue.

"I'm fine. God, I'm great! I've missed this. I've missed you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself closer to the edge of the counter.

"I've missed you, too, Bella." He pulled himself out of me just a fraction of an inch before pushing back in. The rumble in his chest was vibrating against my breasts, causing an intense surge of pleasure.

"Now, tomorrow, I want you to take your time showing me why I should love every inch of my new body. But,…right now…," I bit his earlobe making his jerk. "I want you to fuck me."

My request was instantly granted. Edward pulled all the way out and slammed back into me. He set a hard and fast rhythm while pulling my hips into his. I could feel the countertop starting to crack against the wall and the drywall was chipping away.

"So *thrust* Sexy! *thrust* Mine! *thrust* Fuck!" He bit into my shoulder and my entire body went numb with pleasure.

"Yes! I love that! More! I'm so…" Edward took one hand off of my hip and rested it on the wall behind my head. My hips were meeting his with every thrust with out his help.

"You…Okay?…Uuuggghhh!" His eyes clamped shut, momentarily, but focused back on my gaze for my answer.

"Yes!! Closer!…Edward!! Ugh!!!" I felt the cabinet crack below and before we could fall to the floor, Edward had me against the wall.

Harder…harder…harder…

**And…so it begins! R&R and leave suggestions for the upcoming chapters! I hope you all are as excited about this as I am!**

****Much Love****

**~Mae~**


	2. Voyeur

EPOV

Watching Bella adjust to her new body was adorable. Every time her body would surprise her, she would get a shocked and happy look on her face. Once she adjusted to the new move, she would glance at me with an adapted and seductive glare…and do it again. Bella has become quite the seductress.

Our first hunt went well. We hadn't run into any humans, though. The seclusion in Alaska was definitely helping Bella adjust to her new senses. She had successfully attacked and drained deer, elk, and even a bear or two. I had expected her to mourn what she had done, but…she never showed any signs of it. She told me that it hasn't bothered her, but I'm pretty sure that is a front she is putting on for my sake. I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want me to feel any pain over what I had done for her. Honestly though,…it had yet to happen.

"Hello, beautiful!" I bound into the kitchen and found Bella sitting on the island and looking through a cookbook.

"What do we have these for?" The confused look on Bella's face was enchanting.

"Well,…" I hopped up beside her and kissed her temple. "They're to keep up appearance in case we have anybody visit."

"Why…?" I cut her off.

"Sometimes Carlisle has coworkers come to dinner. Since he won't be taking a position at the nearest hospital…it won't be much of an issue. I don't think you're ready for human contact, anyway. But, Esme seems to love cooking. You used to, ya know. Maybe, you'll still enjoy it." I took the book from her and started absently thumbing through it.

"Maybe. I could always cook things and send them to Charlie." She took the book from me and placed it on the counter beside her.

"You realize, though, that if you and Esme are cooking in this kitchen…I doubt that Emmett will let you get away with not trying any of it." I laughed at the thought. Surely, Emmett would be the first one to insist.

"I'd like to see him try and make me." She bumped shoulders with me and smiled.

"Hmm…me, too." I reached over and grabbed her so that she was straddling my lap.

"Would that be a turn on, Mr. Cullen?" She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Most definitely, Mrs. Cullen." I pecked her lips once and rubbed my nose against her jawline.

"Where is everyone?" Her hands wound tightly in my hair.

"No clue," I pushed her hips harder against mine. "Do you care?"

"Not in the least." Her mouth came crashing down onto mine.

Slowly, I started rolling her hips into mine. It deemed to be difficult considering both of us were wearing jeans. Internally, I was swearing the manufacturers of denim. While I was having my internal struggle, Bella went to work unbuttoning her plaid shirt.

"Damn jeans." Bella said through clenched teeth as she slid her shirt off of her shoulders.

"I second that." I ran my hands under her white tank top and brushed against her hardened nipples. "Someone forgot an article of clothing, today."

"Who needs a bra when my new body is so perky?" She smiled into my mouth.

"Bella, love…." I pinched her nipples between my forefingers and thumbs. "Your body has _always _been perky." I pulled my hands out from her tank top and took the straps down her shoulders.

"Is this what you want?" She pulled her tank top down and exposed her breasts to me. I didn't even bother hiding the groan that came from deep in my chest.

"Hmm," I licked my lips. "You've gotten very bold, Bella."

"Are you complaining, Edward?" She rubbed her lower body against mine and grasped her breasts with her hands.

"Oh…I'm clearly…" I pushed up harder against her. "…not complaining."

I wrapped my right hand around her back and pulled her entire body against mine. My left hand reached up her back to grab her beautiful brown hair and tugged it down, exposing her neck. A small squeak came out of her luscious mouth when I did that.

"I love those sounds you make." My tongue traced the scar that I gave her and she provided me with a more audible moan.

"I like when you do that." She seemed to be telling the ceiling.

I traced her scar a few more times before proceeding to her breasts. Bella was right…they were slightly larger, but I'd worship her no matter what shape she came in. If something had gone wrong during the transformation and she was turned into a hairy oger…I'd worship that hell out _my _hairy oger.

Violently, I shook my head trying to rid myself of that thought. My Bella was beautiful and sexy…and I thank whatever God took mercy on me for that. I jumped down from the counter and set Bella on her feet.

"Edward…" She pushed my hands away from her body and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Yes, love?" I watched her swift movements.

"I just want you inside me…please?" Bella managed to get my zipper down and reached inside of my boxer-briefs, stroking me.

"Mmm,…let's go upstairs." I grabbed her wrist and tried, reluctantly, to pry her hand away from me.

"No!" She put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she had nearly screamed at me. "I mean, no….let's stay here."

"Bella,…this isn't just _our house._" At the end of my sentence, Bella started to unbutton her jeans and slide them over her perfect behind.

"Please, Edward?" She turned around and leaned on the counter, sticking her ass out towards me. "Don't make me wait…I want you so badly." Her fingers started toying with lace on her panties.

I didn't even have time to consider telling her, 'no'. That petite woman had me wrapped around her indestructible little finger. Instantly, I pulled her hips against my open jeans and pushed against her.

"I'll never deny you anything, ever." I whispered into her ear. My hands traced lightly against her body until they reached her breasts. I firmly grasped both of them in my hands ground my hips harder against her.

"Quit stalling, Edward…" Bella pushed her black, lace, panties down her legs and they rested just above her knees with her jeans.

"I'm not stalling, Bella,…I enjoy exploring your body." I pinched her nipples, again.

"I love when you explore my body, too," her little hands reached behind her and pulled my erection out of it's confinement. "but, Edward,…you've explored it before. What you haven't done…" she stroked me, causing a chill to go up my spine. "…what you haven't done is bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me so hard the countertop cracks." She stopped stroking me and glanced over her shoulder. I'm sure the look on my face was that of me being dumbstruck.

"What's the matter, Edward?" She rubbed her bare ass against me. "You don't want to take me…right here?"

All I could do was groan her name. I grabbed my, now steel, erection and rubbed it against her opening.

"I feel so selfish for doing this." I plunged into her and crashed her hips against mine.

"Ugh! Why would you feel selfish when I asked you to do it?" She pushed back against me, signaling me to continue.

"Because, Bella," I laughed at myself. "I never wanted to admit to you that I've thought about ripping your clothes off and fucking you before you've had enough time to speak my name." I started thrusting inside of her, both of our pants pooled around our knees. "I've…Ugh…thought about since before we were married…Mmmm…"

"Then why haven't….Oh, God!!" Her hands gripped the side of the counter as I continued thrusting into her.

"Because you were too fragile…Bella…if I would have attempted this a month ago…your pelvis would be shattered." It must have clicked in her mind how terribly gentle I had to be with her because I wasn't even fucking her that hard.

"Oh…I'm sorry…but, I'm not fragile anymore." She arched her back against me and wrapped her right hand in my hair.

"I know." I whispered in her ear before drilling into her almost as hard as I could. We couldn't destroy the kitchen the way we destroyed our bedroom wall…Esme would kill me.

"Yes!!! Oh, God…Right there!!…Ungghhh!!" Bella's teeth clenched shut and I began sucking on her scar. My left hand came up and roughly grabbed her breast.

"Uuugghhh…" _Fuck, she feels amazing!_

_Emmett: "Shh…they'll stop!"_

_Rosalie: "We shouldn't be watching, anyway."_

_Jasper: "Why not? It's not like he hasn't seen us before!"_

_Alice: "Yeah, but that was all accidental!"_

"Ugh!!" Bella must have heard them, too, but she wasn't letting me stop. I tried to pull away from her and adjust us before they caught too much of a glimpse of us. _Damn them!_

"No, Edward…please?" Her panting and begging was overpowering my want to stop. Not to mention that I was so close to release, I was sure that I wouldn't make it upstairs before taking her, again.

"Bella…" I questioned her.

"PLEASE!" She pulled her tank top down so that her breasts weren't exposed and lowered my hand to her clit. "I can't…please….Ugh…"

I started circling her clit and thrusting into her at a more sporadic pace. We were both close to our release and I prayed that they weren't at an angle that they could see behind the counter. The little bit of embarrassment and shame that I was feeling was being hidden away by my face that was still engulfed in Bella's neck.

_Rosalie: "It's a good thing we don't eat in there." _

_Emmett: "Like we haven't ever had sex in a kitchen."_

"Oh my God!!! Ugh!!! Ugh!!!" Bella pushed herself harder into me and I felt her tighten around me.

_Alice: "I think it's sweet how they can't get enough of each other."_

_Jasper: "I think it's hot…" Alice giggled and I heard a smack that I was fairly sure went across Jasper's arm. _

I growled into Bella's neck out of frustration from the others and need for my own release.

"Don't stop, Edward…I'm…Ugh…UGH!!" Bella's grip on my hair tightened and she replaced my hand on her clit with her own as she rode out her orgasm. I used my free hand to grip her hips ferociously pound into her in search of a quicker release. _They don't need to see any more than they already are. _

_Rosalie: "Anybody else think it's weird to see Edward with a sex life?"_

_Alice: "I'm happy for him. He needed it." _

_Jasper: "Yeah…that's why I'm happy for me," he groaned._

"Mmm…Bella…" I slowed my movements, about to explode inside of her. The moment I flew over the edge, Bella leaned back into my neck and bit me where I had bit her. "Fuck! Ugh!" I practically howled against her shoulder and tumbled into my orgasm.

_Emmett: "Such bad words coming out of our innocent Edward. Tsk tsk. _

I was in far too much bliss to even care about the conversation going on outside the window.

"Bella…I think they've seen enough." I pulled out of her and quickly pulled my pants up. Really, I didn't want any of them seeing a part of me. The second I was covered, I pulled Bella's pants back over her ample curves.

"Thanks." She kissed me and laughed at what we had just done.

_Emmett: "Do you think we can go in, now? I think they saw us."_

_Esme: (When did she get here?) 'What do you 4 think you are doing?"_

I saw through her thoughts that she noticed us adjusting out clothes through the kitchen window.

Esme: "LEAVE THEM ALONE! GO! I can't believe you guys! He never invaded your privacy like that!"

_Emmett: "That's because he was so damn bitter." _

_Now, I'm getting even for all the times I had endure their sexual acts. Game on. _


	3. Truth or Dare

**This chapter was a request! It goes along with the chapter: "Full House" from "Before The Turn". I hope you love it! Sorry it took so long to post! I'm super busy!**

**BPOV**

"Game night, tonight. Are you guys coming?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"Sure, Rose. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Edward and I were both reading in our library. He was leaning against the arm of the couch while my head rested in his lap. I loved these days. We would sit and read for hours without moving. Occasionally, Edward would run his hands through my hair or draw circles on my stomach, but we were perfectly content with reading. He was busy reading some of my scandalous material. I suggested that we choose the books for each other to read without complaints. Those romantic vampire books made him snicker every now and then, but he didn't complain. In fact, he'd started to fancy reenacting some of the scenes. _I wasn't complaining. _

"So,…do you think that tonight will end up like last night?" I looked up at Edward from his lap.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain it will, though Alice would know for sure." He winked down at me.

"Then let's get down there, mister." I swung my legs over the side of the couch and hopped up.

He put his book on the table beside him and said, "Or, we could stay here and skip all the public foreplay." As he said it, he slid his body to the end of the couch and held his arms out for me, making me bite my lip.

"Tempting…very, very tempting." I swayed my hips in front of him and pressed my finger to my lip, pretending to contemplate the idea. "If I stay, what will you do for me?"

It was his turn to bite his lip. "Well,…" He sat up and lifted my skirt, slightly. "I'll tear these panties off of you…leave the skirt on…I like the skirt. I'll slide my fingers along your…," he slid his fingers over my core. "…very, wet pussy." _Excuse me? Did he just say, "pussy"? My Edward? Holy shit!_ "Then,…I'll slip a finger inside of you and tease your sensitive clit with my very skilled mouth." _Oh, God…let's stay here!_

"Okay." I said, breathlessly. "Let's stay up here."

Edward smiled up at me with that sexy, sexy grin and started to pull the sides of my panties.

"Get down here, you two!" Alice must have seen, once we made our decision. _Damn her. _

I whimpered when Edward put my panties back into place. He placed a kiss right in the middle of them gave a half-smile.

"To be continued." He stood and kissed me before grabbing my hand and walking towards the door.

"We need our own house." I leaned against his arm as we walked.

"I'm afraid if we did that, we'd never socialize again. In fact, I doubt you'd ever wear clothes again."

"Complaint?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He kissed the top of my head as we stepped into the living room.

I expected to be playing poker, again, but nobody was seated around a table. They were all lounging around the living room just waiting on us.

"What's with having a Game Night?" Edward asked. "We had never done this before Poker night. Why?" He led me to a free space on the couch and he sat on the floor in front of me, leaning on my legs.

"We've always wanted to do it, but…we never thought you'd play." Carlisle explained. "You seem much happier now that you have Bella, and we want to enjoy having a family night. You don't have to play, but we'd like you do."

"No, no we'll play, I was just curious. I'm especially curious now that I know what the game is." He shot a glance over at Emmett who, I assume, was thinking about the game.

The furniture was arranged in a circle. Carlisle and Esme were sharing the love seat. He was sitting low in the seat and Esme had her hand draped across his thigh (rather high, I noticed). Emmett was sitting in the windowsill and Rosalie was sitting between his legs. Jasper was beside me and Alice was sitting beside him on the back of the couch.

"Okay!!" Alice clapped her hands together. "The game is Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, no…" I slapped my forehead and groaned. I felt Edward laugh against my legs. "You could have warned me, Edward."

"What's the fun in that?" He massaged my calves.

"So,…Bella…truth or dare?" I glared at Alice.

"You know I'm still stronger than you, right?" Edward tightened his grip on my calves as I spoke.

"Shut up and answer." Alice smiled.

"Fine…truth, I guess."

"What was the first position you and Edward had sex in?" If possible, her smile got even bigger.

I let out a sigh of relief, which caused Edward to glance at me, confused. "Missionary."

"Why are so relieved about that?" It was Jasper who asked.

"Because…isn't everybody's first time…missionary? Or, almost everybody?" Honestly, that's not something to be embarrassed about.

"I guess you have a point." He responded. "Okay, Bella, you're turn."

"Hmm,…Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, baby, Woo!" He practically knocked Rose over when he jumped up from the window ledge.

"Okay, calm down." Everybody laughed. Edward quickly got up to sit on the arm of the couch, as if to tell me something, but I already had something in mind.

"Okay, Emmett. Run down to the river, take all of your clothes off, and jog, at human pace, up and down the bank." I smiled, impressed with my idea.

"That's it?" He was disappointed.

"You have to run in front of all the fishermen on the river, singing "You Are My Sunshine" and waving your hands in the air at them." Every erupted with laughter!

"Nice!" Jasper doubled over.

Emmett was frozen in place, smiling at me, half embarrassed.

"You all stay here." He started walking towards the door.

"Oh, I don't think so! We have to come and watch! Those are the rules!" Alice jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. We all got up and followed Emmett through the forest. It was cold outside, but not quite freezing temperatures. I knew that the fishermen would be on the lake if they were half as dedicated as Charlie is.

Upon arrival, we noticed 7 boats stretched along a mile stretch of the river.

"Times a wastin', big boy!" I slapped him on the back and we all hid behind trees as Emmett stripped off his clothes. When he went to remove his boxers, Edward covered my eyes. _What? No way! I'm not missing this!_ I pried his hands off my face and kissed him before turning my attention back to Emmett.

"Here goes nothin'!" Emmett started jogging and Rosalie let out a loud cat call to get the fishermen's attention. All of their heads turned towards the bank as Emmett started to sing:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine! You make me happy when skies are gray!" He waved his hands above his head at all the old men on the river. "You'll never know dear how much I love you! Please, don't take my sunshine away!"

He continued singing and waving down the river while we all followed behind the trees. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's clothes so he didn't have to run back naked. I'm sure she did it for her benefit more than Emmett's. It can't be comfortable having everyone stare at her husband's naked body. But, I have to admit, he wasn't lacking at all in any way. I'm glad Edward can't read my mind because he'd surely be angry about the way I was thinking about Emmett's body. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward _and his body_, Emmett was just different. His body was built bigger than any of the other guys in the house. I didn't really get a good look at his _member_ since he was turned away from us, but he did have a _nice, nice hiney! _

We beat Emmett to edge of the trees and watched as he turned to run towards us. Edward covered my eyes, again, and kissed my neck. I didn't try to move his hand, this time. I didn't want him to think that I was desperate for a peak at his brother. _Our brother. _

"Oh, Emmett, don't you have any shame?" I laughed when we were running back towards the house.

"Not at all little sister." He climbed up a tree and jumped through the trees like Tarzan.

"Really, Bella…he doesn't." Edward smiled at me.

When we arrived at the house, we took our places on the couch and laughed at Emmett's expense.

"All right! All right! My turn! Carlisle, truth or dare?" Carlisle seemed to stiffen at the words.

"I'm going to go with "truth" after that excursion." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Damn! Um,…okay…is Esme as sweet and proper in the bedroom as she is in front of all of us? Sorry, Esme." He threw in that last part in with a rush. I half expected both of them to veto that question, but Carlisle and Esme both smiled. Carlisle looked at the floor while Esme looked at him.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked him, with a smile, waiting on his answer.

"Sometimes. Okay, Alice, truth or dare?" He adjusted his jeans and smiled at Alice.

"Oh, I don't think so, Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled at him. "Elaborate! You didn't think we'd settle for a, "Sometimes", did you?"

"Ugh, fine. No, she is not always as sweet and proper…in the bedroom. Better?" He didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate any more. Esme was just smiling at him with a raised eyebrow, nearly laughing.

"I guess that will do, for now." Alice said. "But remember, the games have just begun."

"Right. Alice, Truth or Dare?" Carlisle was ready to take the spotlight off of himself.

"Dare." _Fearless, isn't she?_

Carlisle laughed and turned to Esme saying, "I love you." When he turned back to Alice, he laughed harder and said, "Take off your clothes and play the rest of the game in your undergarments."

_**WHAT!!???**_ Carlisle? Our Carlisle just told Alice to take her clothes off! What!?

I looked around the room and saw all the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Well, everyone except for Alice and Esme. Our mouths were hanging open and staring at Carlisle as Alice began removing her clothes. Even Jasper was staring at Carlisle with a smile on his face while his wife was stripping her clothes off.

"Seriously, Carlisle…Wha…Whe…Huh?" Edward couldn't get the words out of his perfect mouth, either.

"Don't judge me. I know why you all wanted to play this game." He sat back in his seat and looked around the room at everyone,…except for Alice. She was now in her white, lace bra and matching thong, and I think Carlisle wanted to avoid staring at her. He really isn't a bad guy, he's just having fun.

"Esme…are you…?" Edward still couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm playing, aren't I?" She smiled at him before turning her attention to Alice, who looked like she had something to say.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Alice had taken her place on the back of the couch, again. This time, however, Jasper wrapped his arms around her legs…claiming his property.

Without looking up, Edward groaned and said, "Truth."

"What were you planning on telling Bella you were going to do to her before I interrupted you?" _Oh My God! _

Immediately, my hands flew up to my cheeks trying to cover the blush that would never come.

"Oh my God, I don't think I can handle this." My hands covered my face. I loved that Edward was getting comfortable with talking dirty to me, but I wasn't comfortable with him sharing it with everyone else.

"No." _Huh?_

"Excuse me, Edward?" Alice glared at him, but he didn't turn around.

"I said, "No"." He said, as if it was final. "Bella is obviously uncomfortable with me sharing that information, so I'm not doing it. No. Try something else."

_That's my man!!_ I couldn't help but smile at him when he looked back at me.

"Ugh, fine! Edward, Truth or Dare?" She folded her arms over her chest, looking irritated.

"Dare." For the first time, he looked back at her. Much to my pleasure, he looked at her face…and only her face. I'm sure he's seen more than I care to know over the years, but…he only had eyes for me, now. _Thank God. _

"Fine. Kiss Bella like you would if we weren't here." Alice leaned back against the wall, looking bored. She was disappointed that Edward shot down her first demand. I, however, was happy that I get to kiss Edward. Kissing in front of his family doesn't bother me.

"Gee, take it easy on me, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. His left hand cupped my cheek and he brought my face up to meet his. I met his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi." He said, as he came closer.

"Hi." I smiled back and his lips met mine. We both inhaled, deeply, and breathed in each other's scents. His scent clouded my mind, and I nearly forgot about our crowd. Everyone was so quiet and it allowed us to get lost in our own world. I had to remind myself that they had just seen us having sex in the kitchen, so this wasn't breaking any new ground.

The kiss was gentle, at first. Our lips barely touched as we pecked each other's lips a few times.

"I SAID, AS IF WE WEREN'T HERE, EDWARD!" Alice's yell nearly deafened me.

I felt Edward growl against my mouth as he grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me onto his lip. He had me straddling his waist and holding my hips flush against his while he forced his tongue into my awaiting mouth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, though I knew it wasn't something they hadn't heard before. My breathing increased, significantly, when I felt how hard he was beneath his jeans. Slowly, his hands started caressed up and down my sides causing me to shiver. _Yes, I actually shivered. _

"Mmm…", my hands wound in his hair and I pushed myself against the stiff erection in his pants. _I can't believe I just did that in front of the family!_

"OW-OW!!" Rosalie's voice filled my ears and pried myself away from Edward to catch my breath.

I just stared at him, silently begging for him to take me upstairs. _Great, the one time I don't want to be a mental mute! _He just smiled at me and laughed before setting both of us down on the couch (we had been sitting on the arm of it). I settled myself back against his cock, causing him to clear his throat.

"Damn, Bella! Get a little feisty, there?" Jasper laughed at us. I turned to him and noticed that Alice was sitting in the same position that I was…only in Jasper's lap. I'm sure the emotions in the room weren't helping poor Jasper…not to mention that Alice was half naked.

"He just has that effect on me." I laughed at myself, very glad that the blush would never show.

"We know!" Emmett laughed with everyone else.

"I told you…we have no privacy, anymore." He kissed my shoulder. "Okay, Jasper…Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, baby!" He roughly grabbed Alice's thigh, close to where he clearly wanted to _really _touch her.

"I dare you to throw as much lust at Carlisle that you can…during the duration of the game." Edward didn't look up at Carlisle. He was busy nibbling my neck, making me sigh, heavily.

"Take it easy on me, Edward." Carlisle was objecting, but with a huge smile on his face.

"That's payback to making Bella lose her clothes during the Poker Game." He continued kissing my neck.

"I was just playing the game." Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks, Edward." Jasper groaned. "You realize that while Carlisle may get the full force, it's going to affect everyone."

"I know." He smiled into my neck.

"For the love of God, stop touching her!", Rosalie screamed from the window ledge. She was rubbing Emmett's calf up and down under his pants.

"Bite me, Barbie." Edward sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Seriously, Edward, if you don't stop…we won't be here to see how the lust affects Carlisle." I pushed his head away from my body and he sighed, but leaned back.

"Alright, Rosalie…Truth or Dare?" Jasper started rubbing Alice's feet.

"Hmm…Truth." Rosalie answered, Emmett looked disappointed.

"Has Emmett ever asked you to do something in bed that you absolutely refuse to do?"

"Hell no! I'll do anything he wants to do: Props, Dominating, Anal, Bondage, Roleplay…you name it." She looked up at Emmett.

"I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch, aren't I?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes, you are." Rosalie answered and everyone laughed. "Okay, Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. When I glanced back at him, he was looking at the wall behind Carlisle and Esme, lost in his own though.

"Have you and Bella ever done any of the things that I just mentioned?" She got a cocky grin on her face, as if to show me up. No matter how much closer Rosalie and I got to each other, she still wanted to be the "Hot" one with all the skills. I couldn't deny that she had much more experience than I had. I just hope that Edward didn't regret anything about our sex life.

"No, Rose, we haven't. Give us a break, would you? You've had over 60 years with Emmett…we've had less than a month with Bella in her new, indestructible, body. I wouldn't change a thing about our sex life, before you even ask." He wrapped his arms around me, securing me to his body. This man always found a way to make me smile and feel like the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Alice…Truth or Dare?" Edward asked as I snuggled into his chest.

"Dare." She was running her fingers through Jasper's hair.

"Make Jasper lose control with the battle of lust." We all turned to stare at Edward.

"Damn, Bro." Emmett started. "I think all the sex you've been getting is finally loosening you up, ya tight ass." They all laughed and we didn't even notice Alice.

She had straddled Jasper's lap and was sliding his hands up her thighs resting them on her ass. It seemed to me like that was enough to throw Jasper overboard, but she kept going. They never took their eyes off one another as she tore his shirt right down the middle.

"I feel like I should turn away, but I can't." I laughed at myself, as I watched everybody else who was watching them.

As Alice rubbed the lower half of her body on Jasper, I heard a gasp come from the loveseat in front of us. Looking over, Edward and I both noticed the heavily lidded eyes of Esme, and the magically disappearing hand of Carlisle's. His right arm was resting on the arm of the couch while his left hand had disappeared behind Esme. I was fairly certain that it slipped into the back of her pants because her back was arched and her mouth was gaped open. Both of their eyes were still on Alice and Jasper.

"Rosalie," Alice reached behind her back and unhooked her bar. "Truth or Dare?" Her bra slid off of her shoulders and Jasper, immediately, took her right nipple into his mouth.

"Dare." I glanced at Rose. Her voice was much deeper than it usually it, but she was still positioned on the floor between Emmett's legs.

"Do that thing Emmett says you're famous for." Alice never turned her attention to Rose, she had her head thrown back from the pleasure Jasper was giving her.

_That thing she's famous for?_

Emmett smiled and leaned against the window behind him, just waiting. Rosalie turned and sat on her knees in front of him.

"I think you're winning this game." Rosalie winked up at Emmett while she unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips and she pulled down both his jeans and boxers in one swoop. Edward, again, tried to cover my eyes, but with my new strength I was able to swat his hand away. Emmett was pretty big. He was thicker than Edward, but not longer. I'd never trade any part of Edward, but Rosalie was one lucky girl.

Rosalie took Emmett into her right hand and started stroking him causing Emmett to lick his lips. I was torn…Jasper was still attached to Alice's breasts and his right hand slipped into her panties. The mewling sounds coming from Alice were either adorable or incredibly sexy. In front of us, Esme was practically riding Carlisle's fingers, but they were both completely covered up and pretending it wasn't happening. The shitty grin on Carlisle's face was giving him away. Esme's right hand was placed very high on Carlisle's thigh. By the window, Rosalie had taken Emmett completely into her mouth, down to the base causing Emmett to moan and the window to crack from the pressure he was putting on it.

It was then that Rosalie decided to come up for air.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" She took Emmett back into her mouth and he wound his fingers into her hair.

I felt the couch shift and looked over at Alice and Jasper. He had placed her onto the back of the couch, the same position she was in earlier, and had his head buried between her thighs. Edward's thumb was absent-mindedly grazing my nipples through my shirt.

"Dare!" I practically screamed out, ready for friction.

Rose pulled her mouth off of Emmett with a loud 'Pop' making Emmett groan at the loss.

"Ride your sexually deprived husband." She laughed and took Emmett back down her throat. The vibration from her laugh made Emmett throw his head back and completely break the glass window. I knew Esme must be too wrapped up in what Carlisle was doing, or she'd be throwing a fit, right now.

"Thank God." Edward groaned into my neck. I turned around and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. "You're turn, Love."

"Carlisle, Truth or Dare?" I continued kissing Edward.

"Dare."

I looked back at him and he was staring back at me. Reflexively, I glanced down to his pants and saw Esme's hand working him through his pant while he was doing the same to her.

"Take Esme and act out one of her fantasies." I smiled at him and felt my shirt being lifted over my head.

In a flash, Carlisle and Esme had disappeared and an instant later, we heard the contents of the dining room table crashing onto the floor. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Are they usually like this?" I was facing Edward, but the question was directed towards everybody.

"No." They all answered and went back to the task at hand.

Edward lifted my hips so I was standing on the couch and tore my jeans off my body. Before removing my panties, he placed a lingering kiss at my center, making me moan.

"Ooohhh, Jazz!" Alice was laying on the back of the couch, back arching, and holding Jasper close to her center. He had two fingers inside of her and his mouth attached to her clit.

"Fuck! Mmm!" Emmett was thrusting his dick into Rosalie's mouth. Her hands were resting on the bench he was sitting on and she was letting him hit the back of her throat at his own rhythm.

Before I sat back down on Edward, he unbuttoned and pushed his jeans down to his knees, freeing his rock hard erection. I looked down and bit my lower lip in anticipation; Edward never took his eyes off of mine.

"Come here!" Forcefully, he grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him.

"Ahh!!" I sank onto him and he let me adjust to him.

_Alice: "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes!!" _

_Emmett: "I'm…ugh…I'm gonna…fuck!"_

_Esme: "Harder, Baby…Mmm…" _

Edward took his hands off of my hips and linked his fingers behind his head. He looked like the picture of relaxed. I raised an eyebrow at him. Usually, he likes to be in control.

"You heard her…Ride me!" That sexy smirk and that attitude were going to be the death of me.

"Yes, Sir." I leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as I pulled myself up, almost completely off his member, and sank back down.

"Mmm…" He was enjoying this.

_Alice: "See something you wanna try, Jazz?" I could hear the smile in her voice and didn't care that she may be talking about me and Edward. _

_Jasper: "Get your tiny ass on here." Alice giggled and I heard Jasper moan. _

I didn't dare look away from Edward. His eyes were completely focused on glancing between my eyes and where he was entering my body.

From somewhere behind me, I heard a loud, "Smack!". I saw Edward smile and I couldn't help but turn my head to see where it came from. Quickly, I saw Rosalie on all fours and Emmett slamming into her from behind. His right hand was smacking her ass, rather hard and he was pulling her hair back with his left. With my new vision, I noticed Rosalie's eyes glance to where I was coming down on Edward. As quickly as they came, though, she looked away.

Focusing back on Edward, he started thrusting his hips into mine. The moaning in the room was becoming louder, with Rosalie the loudest.

Sure that their focus was elsewhere, I leaned in close to Edward's ear, "You like when I ride your big cock, baby?" I bit his earlobe and he nearly lost it. His hands came back down to my hips and started slamming my hips into his. I had a half smile on my face. My face was contorted between happy/shock/orgasmic.

_Carlisle: "Uuuuggghhhh…you feel…Ohhh…"_

_Emmett: "You're so damn sexy!" *Smack*_

_Jasper: "You're gonna make me come! That's it…YES!" _

I leaned into Edward's shoulder and glanced to my left at Jasper and Alice. Jasper's head was thrown back as he came inside of Alice. Her hand was down on her clit while Jasper's fingers pinched her nipples. Seconds after Jasper came down from her orgasm, Alice was thrown into hers.

"Uuugghhh…" I turned my head towards the moan coming from Edward's mouth and attached my lips to his. When he thrust his tongue into my mouth, I began sucking it like it was his cock in my mouth. Again, he moaned started fucking me harder.

"Oh my God!" He had hit my spot and had me coming so fast, even I was shocked by it.

_Rosalie: "Ohh, Em!"_

_Emmett: "Jesus, Rose…" He sounded exhausted. _

"Ahhh!!" Edward's mouth attached itself to the mark on my neck as he exploded inside of me.

"Jesus…" I was panting, still with Edward inside of me. He leaned back on the couch and wrapped a blanket around us. We all took the chance to look around.

Jasper had buttoned his pants and had Alice wrapped in a blanket on his lap. Her eyes were closed and, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was sleeping. I glanced over my shoulder at Rose and Emmett. She was lying on her back, on the floor, completely naked. I felt a bit self-conscious with her naked in the same room as me. Her body was virtually flawless. Edward must have sensed it because he pulled my face back to meet his and gave me the sweetest kiss, never taking his eyes off of me.

From the other room, we heard a big crack and a loud crash. Together, we all started laughing to the point of hysterics. We knew the crash was caused from Carlisle and Esme, whom never engaged in any kind of public displays of affection. Emmett jumped up, completely naked, and looked into the dining room.

"Quit breaking shit, Esme! You know how sentimental that is to me?" He mocked her. Usually, Esme was the one lecturing.

"Shut up, Emmett." _Classic. _It almost felt like they weren't supposed to be parental figures.

Quickly, I realized that I was still watching Emmett. I wasn't staring at him, I was focusing on the conversation going on between him and Esme. As soon as I realized it, I tore my eyes away and back to Edward, who was looking concerned and a bit self-conscious himself.

"I love you, Edward." I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

He just smiled a smile of relief at me. He had no need to say it back…_I already knew_.

****I admit it…it's highly unlikely that they all reach orgasm at the same time, but for effect…that's how it happened here. Haha. Okay, this was more of an orgy, I understand that. But, it was a request and I had fun writing it! Remember to leave me suggestions! They're all becoming more open minded and comfortable with their sexuality (even Carlisle & Esme). Carlisle's a hot piece… isn't he?:) Yeah, I thought so. Don't forget to review!!! Thanks, Loves!!!**

****Much Love****

**~Mae~**


End file.
